Left 4 dead: A different survivor story
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: In a AU of Total Drama, the world is thrown into a zombie apocalypse. The chances of two people who met on Total Drama long ago seeing each other again was slim, but it did. When Gwen and Cody have to work together to survive in their new deadly world, will they remain friends? Or will it grow into something more?


**Author's note: It is an AU of the Total Drama universe with some elements of the LEFT 4 DEAD universe. It is the year 2016 and the main setting is the United States, don't ask why. The locations will vary in the story, as they'll be different groups of survivors. So without further ado,let's continue on with the story, and begin!**

**Fairfield, Pennsylvania**

Cody Anderson woke up in his room at Dawn,AKA 6:00 A.M., his usually time since the infection hit. He got up on the roof after getting dressed and grabbing his fully armed pistol to check to see if any infected got in. Luckily, they didn't, probably because his house was hidden by the large oak trees and surrounded by the tall barbed wire fence and a locked gate. Well…it was more of a mansion than a house, but nothing TOO fancy.

His family had moved to Fairfield after season 5 of Total Drama and bought the 2 story, 4 bedroom house somewhat out of the way of the suburbs,which was convenient in the case of the parents had told it was because they wanted to find better work here, but Cody knew it was because of Sierra.

Sierra and Cody had started dating after season 3. Sierra had toned down the crazy and became a great person to hang around with. Cody was disappointed that he couldn't compete in All Stars,but was glad Sierra was in it. That is until he saw how she relapsed into the crazed fan girl she was before. He was angry(and slightly jealous) that Sierra had thought Cameron was him. But when Sierra arrived to the Playa after her elimination, the two reconciled and forgot that season 5 had ever happened. Unfortunately, Cody's parents had also watched the season and weren't about to forget it any time soon. His parents never approved of Sierra, they had always wanted Cody to date someone not associated with Total Drama…at all, and probably thought her behavior in the show was a good excuse to move far away. They had even forced the two to break up the day before the move. Despite that event,Cody loved them both and wished they were here with him. They had flew to his grandparents in California right before the Infection started. Cody was also concerned about his ex-girlfriend Sierra, who he had still remained friends with pre-infection. Sierra had been working part time for Celebrity Man-Hunt and going to college for a degree in journalism. Cody partially hoped that only the United States had been infected-and quarantined by other countries-and that Sierra was safe, but he knew deep down it was false hope.

After keeping watch for 30 minutes,Cody went to the kitchen and ate a granola bar, then drinking half a bottle of water. Cody knew today he had to go raid the other houses for supplies, even though he wasn't running low yet, but you could never be too safe.

Cody had been reading zombie literature since he was 8, so he knew a lot about the matter. That was partially why he had managed to stay in his house since the infection began in 2014. Cody packed his bag to be ready to go into town. He packed two packages of ammo, a first aid kit, 1 bottle of water, rope, a pocket knife, a granola bar, (sometimes these would take long) and a list of things he already has. It says:

30 bottles of water

10 yards of rope

15 granola bars

3 bags of chips

10 packages of ammo

2 pocket knives

5 guns (2 pistols, 3 hunting rifles)

6 cans of beans

5 cans of dried fruit

3 first aid kits

10 bags of nuts

4 packages of canned meat

Cody had managed to gather lots of supplies. He had estimated that if he wanted to, he could leave town and have enough supplies to last him for 2 weeks tops, but Cody didn't want to take that risk. In this part of Fairfield, there was the occassional common infected, but Cody had often helped other survivors who needed help and supplies who said there was other, more dangerous infected in other parts of town, including a kind called uncommon infected. Cody remembered the Hunter, who would crawl on walls and was very agile, the Witch, who appeared as a crying young woman but you got too close she would rip you to shreds with her claws, and the Smoker who would choke you to death with his long tongue. Cody knew there were others but didn't want to think of any of them at the time. He had a task at hand, he was in survival mode. Cody slung the backpack over his shoulders, put his pistol in his pocket and went down to the basement, though not before stealing a look at himself in the mirror. He pretty much looked the way he did on Total Drama, same height, same clothing, same hair. The only thing that was different was that Cody's clothing were slightly faded from the vigorious hand washing after he got zombie blood on it(He never learned how to use the washing machine or dryer). Cody walked down to the basement and opened the door that led to the underground tunnel.

Yes, it was an underground tunnel. It wasn't connected to the sewer system at all, but it could you places all around Fairfield. Cody had some theories that it was apart of the underground railroad in the Civil War, but never thought much about it. Anyways,Cody had memorized the system and knew where he needed to go first. He would first go to Pump'n'Run Gas to see if there were any gasoline or bags of charcoal left. It would be a help just in case his generator would run out. Then, he would go to one of the 3 Burger Tanks in Fairfield. There wasn't any food left, but he wanted to look for weapons in there. Once he raided one of the Burger Tanks and he found a package grenades!

As Cody walked through the dimly lit tunnel he thought of his friends. _I had a lot of great friends on the show. Even though I didn't get to met the season 4 cast, most of them seemed nice. Harold,Justin, and Trent were all good friends, and I had fun being in a band with them. Heather and Noah may have been rather cold at first, they warmed up on me later. Beth,Dj,Tyler, and Owen were really nice so we were good friends. And lastly, Gwen. She was a great girl. She may have been different but there was something about her that attracted me to her. Even though she has Duncan(or HAD since they broke up) he was glad they had been friends even after_ the-

Cody's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of gunshots above. _A-A survivor? Is that a survivor?_ Cody had not seen another live human in 4 months at least. That survivor was 45 year old female lawyer who reminded him of Courtney in many ways. The woman, who's name he thought was Flora, had been partly blinded in one eye and had lost one of her fingers when she arrived at his house. She had stayed one night, allowed him to patch her up and give her a set of his mom's old clothing, before leaving the next day with 2 packs of ammo, a pistol,one bottle of water and a can of beans despite his efforts to stop her.

Cody went to the nearest tunnel door and opened it, walking into one of the many pawn shops. He closed the door quickly and heard even more gunshots. He looked around the empty shop before peeking through the Windows to see the Infected, a whole horde of them.

The infected looked and acted just like zombies from books. Decaying body, eating humans, incredibly aggressive, and scary. For some reason the infection only effected humans and not other animals, but the zombies would eat those other animals if they were really also gathered in groups to hunt, making them more dangerous. And when they find a target, they would usually overpower the person(s) unless that person was incredibly fast to outrun them and/or they had large firepower.

Cody saw that the horde were surrounding the person but were being killed off quickly. He didn't see the person at first, but when most of the horde was killed off he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Gwen.

He may have not seen her for at least 3 years,but he still recognized the girl. Gwen's skin was not pasty pale from the make-up she used to wear on the show and her skin was a light complexion. Her hair-which was now reaching her shoulders and put in a braid- which blue highlights had faded so much that you could barely see them and her black dye was starting to fade also revealing a faint Brown color. She wore a light black zipped up leather jacket, Cody could also slightly see a Gray T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and blue tennis shoes.

Gwen held her gun in a defensive position as she shot the infected. Cody saw that her face was of fright. Though Gwen had done a good job in killing off most of the horde, there were still many she had to kill. Even worse, there was a Hunter crawling towards Gwen who couldn't see it. Cody knew if he didn't do something,Gwen could get hurt. He took out his pistol and got ready to charge into battle for his former crush.


End file.
